


Struck To The Bone In An Moment Of Breathless Delight

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, les mis 10th
Genre: Les Misérables 10th Anniversary Concert, Musicals, angle of music, i love this old man??? so much???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Alternative title: I Have Heard the Voice of God And He Sounds Like A 60-Year-Old Irish Operatic Tenor.





	Struck To The Bone In An Moment Of Breathless Delight




End file.
